


He, him, his

by natanije



Series: Reborn, Rebirth, Reincarnate [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU, he's gross, kuroha defies logic and the rules of universe, kuroha is its own warning, my ideas are always so confusing why dis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sure he had seen the other before. While he could not recall it at all, he could remember the chills running down his spine when those yellow eyes set their gaze on him, when those lips curled up in that annoying smirk, or even when he simply stood before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He, him, his

**Author's Note:**

> it's just something i literally copy-pasted from my personal tumblr blog

That guy was annoying. He was so annoying. What was with people and the basic knowledge of personal space? It was as if such thing as privacy never existed, especially in that man’s head. Following him and sometimes appearing at the worst times possible, scaring the shit out of him, annoying him and ruining his works— Couldn’t he just get a damn break already?

He had retorted for quite a lot of times, but that man simply laughed at him and gave him that same terrifying smile he never got accustomed into. That man would sneer at him, giving him the same look over and over again and it pissed him off how the other seemed to be amused by his reactions rather than backing down because of his harsh words and glares.

"—Look, can you just, leave me alone already?" Rentaro hissed out, placing his eye glasses to the table before he rubbed his nose out of frustration, not even bothering to look at the yellow eyed man who was his schoolmate he never bothered to know, apparently. He did not know the other’s name nor he was interested in knowing it. He had no interest in befriending a creep, anyway.

And today, too. It would be the same answer today, wouldn’t it? He silently mused, closing his eyes and sighing in exasperation when the other answered him.

"Of course I can’t. After all, you haven’t remembered me yet."

"Ugh." He had the right to groan, really. Because what the other was talking about, he didn’t even understand it. What the other even meant by ‘haven’t remembered’, while he was pretty sure he recognized the other’s face well enough, he had seen his face many times enough he really wanted to punch that guy.

"There’s— There’s nothing for me to remember, alright? Now leave me alone."

“——Tsk, tsk, that’s not how it is, Shintaro-kun.” He wiggled his finger in front of Rentaro’s face, the younger boy flinching a bit as he processed the words inside of his mind. “Isn’t that supposed to be your power? To remember anything and everything. It’s funny how only I can remember, wouldn’t it?”

"Wait, what? Shintaro? I’m not—"

A hand moved forward to grab on his neck, the younger boy’s words died down as he choked, his hands moved toward the hand that so harshly clamped around his throat. He tried to have the yellow eyed man to release him to no avail. Shit, had he always been this strong? He never noticed, he never tried to let the other see he was strong, he never—

"Ah, yes. That’s how I like you to be. Struggling, dying, in pain." A chuckle left the man’s lips, and Rentaro was left with formless words as he couldn’t gain any more breath.

If this went on, he’d—!

"Now, let’s see if you can remember, ne?" The yellow eyes twinkled in amusement, a wide grin forming on his appearance.

He knew he had always been so terrified when he saw that crazy look the other seemed to have.


End file.
